This invention relates to connectors and more particularly to a method ands apparatus for forming a right angle connector on the end of a tube.
Right angle tube connectors are required in a myriad of plumbing scenarios. In a typical prior art right angle connector, a first tubular connector member is fitted onto an open end of a tube, either over the tube or into the tube, and a second tubular connector member is secured at right angles to the first connector member. This procedure is both time consuming and expensive.